A conventional MEMS microphone typically has a static substrate/backplate and a flexible diaphragm that together form a variable capacitor. In operation, audio signals cause the movable diaphragm to vibrate, thus varying the distance between the diaphragm and the backplate and producing a changing capacitance. The backplate often is formed from a portion of a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafer or formed on or in a bulk silicon wafer. Current MEMS microphone designs using SOI wafers tend to have a very large backplate area compared to the diaphragm, causing the diaphragm-to-backplate parasitic capacitance to be relatively substantial, e.g., on the order of 730 fF. This parasitic capacitance decreases the sensitivity of the microphone and increases its total harmonic distortion (THD), both of which are key performance parameters for MEMS microphone.